impressivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ignis Hex
Childhood Ignis was born in the far lands of the Azim Steppe to his two parents Astroid Hex and Xelica (Fauwna) Hex. During the harsh Garlean Occupation of Eorzea, Ignis was separated from his parents at a very young age. Ignis believes his parents are still alive, somewhere out there. He was relocated to the Black Shroud to train as a lancer. At a very young age, Ignis was battling the various creatures that rid the land, training to be used as a warrior for the the Imperials for future invasions. "Someday, I'll find you both... I'll never forget you, mother, father..." However, as he was still a child, an Orphanage situated in Gridania had a lookout for enslaved/lost children. Ignis was taken into the orphanage and taken care of properly, no longer in the hands of the Imperials. Here, he met a brave Hyur named Lokia who wasn't afraid to approach him. They soon became inseparable, and agreed to stay together forever, always looking out for each other. "Lokia? That's cute, can I call you.. lil' Lo?" During the years of the orphanage, Ignis picked up a few tricks. He helped repair the old floors and furniture for te orphanage, picking up the carpenter craft. He also developed an attachment to cute animals, taking care of Dwarf rabbits and stray Ornery lambs. As Ignis grew older, the Orphanage allowed him more freedom to grow and roam. Soon, Ignis and Lokia agreed to became adoptive siblings. While Lokia went on her own ventures, Ignis stayed back in Gridania and continued to learn the way of the lance. The two stayed in contact as promised. Introduction to GUH Durning his times of training as a Dragoon in the shadow of Estinien, Ignis ran into two Miqo'tes, Kaito and Aimi. Agreeing to help each other, the three became good friends and shared many adventures together. To show her appreciation, Aimi decided to introduce Ignis to her friends. This is where Ignis met with the old GUH company. He learnt that it was the same company as the one Lokia joined, and in no time Ignis was pronounced as a member of the Impressive GUH family. Love affairs Constantly exposed to so many like minded people, Ignis' had began to start developing feelings for some members. Namely Colette and Xavier. Colette being a new member who too was walking the path of the lance, Ignis took her under his arm to teach and guide. During their time together, the two became quite attached and enjoyed their time together. The two even considered marriage to tie the two together. Although this was aborted when a now ex-member, Aimi was overtook with rage and drove many members astray, including Colette. With the marriage in shambles, Ignis took to his crush, Xavier. While Xavier was mostly quiet and reserved, he didn't mind Ignis' company. Ignis became very attached to Xavier, and asked to be together, to which surprisingly Xavier agreed to. The two became boyfriends, and spent little adventures together, laughing about cabbages and apples and campfire soup. However, one day Xavier got lost in the Deep Forest. Ignis started a Xavier Retrieval search party consisting of him, Lokia and Aida. While Ignis and Lokia took to search the far lands and many Free Company houses, Aida took to search in the Aether. This lead to Aida's soul being lost in the Aether. Losing Aida took a big toll on both Lokia and Ignis, who halted the search for Xavier to instead focus on rescuing Aida. They used Lokia's close connection to Y'shtola to recruit her help. Through tiring days and nights, they finally succeeded in retrieving Aida from the Aether, and with her, the lost Xavier who Aida managed to track down. During this time, Ignis connected to Aida's soul, and really felt something. After, Ignis and Xavier decided to mutually go their separate ways. Aida opted to take care of Ignis through the break-up, in which the two spent a lot of time together. Aida helped Ignis in his many adventures and taught him in combat. Sharing many things in common, the two decided to take the next step, and finally shared rings in their Platinum Wedding. Till this day, Ignis and Aida are happily married. Alter Ego During restless nights, Ignis often dreams about a strange land where lives as an Elezen named Igor, who is in a heated relationship with an Au Ra called Viserion. Ignis always wakes up in cold sweat and very confused. During restless nights, Ignis often dreams about a strange land where lives as an Elezen named Igor, who is in a heated relationship with an Au Ra called Viserion. Ignis always wakes up in cold sweat and very confused.